


Greatly Exaggerated

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: In the final push against Thanos, Hermione finds herself wishing a certain trickster god was there by her side.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102
Collections: Love You to Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest 2020





	Greatly Exaggerated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art3misiA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/gifts).



> For Marvelously Magical's Love You to Death 2020.

Hermione watched as Thanos’ army beat against the Wakandan wards. It was the first time since being called in she felt they were fighting a losing battle. 

For years she had worked in conjunction with SHIELD to figure out a solution to Earth’s alien problem. It was the first time Wizards and Muggles had worked in conjunction with one another to solve a problem in the world. The rationale for the alliance being aliens were a universal problem, and perhaps it would be useful for the two worlds to work together to eliminate this mutual threat. 

So, Hermione was sent to work with the Avengers, and that’s when she met…him.

Everyone told her he was the bad guy, the whole Battle of New York was his fault, after all, but she never saw it. All she saw was a sarcastic, handsome man who would come down to Earth from Asgard to flirt with her. To get in her way as she researched. And then, one day, when the tension was too much to handle, fuck her against the wall of her office in Avenger’s headquarters. That had happened when he had shown up after Thor had reported he had been killed, sacrificed himself for his adoptive brother. 

“Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated, love.”

And then she jumped him. 

And that was the last time she had seen him. 

And then the shit hit the fan here, the Avengers had basically broken up, split into factions: Team Steve and Team Tony, and she had tried to stay as neutral as possible. The Statute of Secrecy protected her from things like the Accords, but she was definitely on Steve’s side. Bureaucratic red tape was never a good thing when trying to save the world, she should know. 

As she watched the wards beginning to fail, her heart was in her throat. She wasn’t a fighter. She hadn’t fought since the Battle of Hogwarts. She was a researcher.

Her palm began sweating around her wand, and she felt nauseous. Why did she answer when Steve called her and asked her to join him in Wakanda for this final stand? She should have just stayed home. 

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, before rushing forward with the group to meet Thanos’ army head on.

Firing off spells left and right, feeling thankful she was able to tell friend from foe. Even though she didn’t consider the things attacking them human, she still couldn’t get herself to cast Avada at them, so she fired of stunners. 

In the midst of the battle, just as things were starting to look rough, a bolt of lightning came from the sky, and standing there holding a massive ax was Thor. With a raccoon brandishing a machine gun on his shoulder. She immediately breathed easier knowing reinforcements had arrived. She started to look around for Loki. She knew he didn’t typically fight on their side, but this had to be something they would be united in. 

She fought her way to Thor. 

“Hermione!” he exclaimed, seeing her standing there. 

“Did Loki come?” she asked him, as she moved to fight back to back with him.

Thor didn’t speak right away, and silence spoke volumes. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. “When?”

“Recently. Thanos boarded our escape ships before we could get here. He killed half my people. Loki was one of them.”

It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. But she didn’t let it affect her for too long. She had to keep fighting. 

And the forces just seemed never ending. They just kept coming, and coming. The situation was not looking good. She found herself in the woods, chasing down rogue leaders. And someone told her Wanda and Vision were in the woods somewhere. Why they had chosen to leave the safety of the lab, she didn’t know. But she knew they needed to rally around Vision and protect him. 

She paused along the stream, trying to figure out where she should look, when she felt a hand grab her arm. She whipped around, wand ready to fire, when she stopped up short. 

“Loki?” she asked, her throat tight. “Thor told me…”

“Yes, well, what have I told you before, love. Greatly exaggerated.”

Hermione launched herself into his arms, which wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against him. She brought her free hand up to his neck, gripping it tight, her fingers wrapped in his silky hair. She pulled back enough to look him in the eye. He was looking at her in a way he had never looked at her, not in the years they had their strange relationship.

“What is it?” Hermione asked.

“I love you,” he breathed out. “I have for a very long time, and you don’t know how much I regret not acting on it much sooner than this.”

“I love you, too,” Hermione said. “And don’t worry, when this is all over—”

Loki interrupted her with a scoff. “You haven’t seen what Thanos can do, Hermione. This is only going to end one way. And it’s not in a way favorable for our side. If I could do things differently I would have forsaken my home and moved to Earth to be with you. And then we could have lived together, and found a way around your mortality. As it stands, I think this may be the last time we see each other, and there’s so much more I have wanted to experience with you.”

Hermione swallowed her tears. If Loki felt the situation was hopeless, it must truly be hopeless. But ever the optimist, she forced a smile onto her face. “We can still do it all,” she said, her voice barely coming out through her tight throat. “We could still get out of this. We could defeat Thanos. And then, we could, I don’t know. Where would you want to live?”

Loki looked at her, and she could tell the moment he understood what she was trying to do. He looked up, and when he looked back down at her, his eyes shiny with unshed tears, he, too wore a false smile. “Well, not with the bloody Avengers, that’s for sure. Maybe we could find a nice place in London. Live as, what do you call them, Muggles, for a while.”

“That would be nice,” Hermione answered. 

“We could be married. And I’ll find a way to make it so that we could be together always, or at least until we were both ready to no longer live on this plane. And we would be happy,” he paused, swallowing as his voice became choked, “so very happy.”

Hermione could feel as she failed to keep the tears at bay. “Is that a proposal, Loki Odinson?”

Loki smiled down at her through his own tears. “I guess it is. After years of dancing around each other, we should make things official. Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Hermione smiled up at him, “It would be my—”

She broke off and frowned. 

“What is it?” Loki asked, concerned. 

“Something feels wrong,” she said. “I feel—” she gasped as she lost her balance, and if Loki hadn’t had his arms around her, she would have collapsed to the ground.

“Hermione!” Loki exclaimed, his voice full of fear. “No, no, no.”

“Something, something isn’t right, something,” she couldn’t form thoughts. Everything was growing fuzzy. Panic began bubbling up in her, she looked up at Loki, and and he was looking down at her fear etched into his features. Slowly the world started fading out, and the last thing she could recall before everything faded into nothingness was an anguished cry from Loki. And then she knew nothing.


End file.
